Mall Trip
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Randy is forced to accompany Heidi to shop for clothes and underwear, and it has sexual results. Warning, mature content inside. Suggested by a fellow writer. Read at your own risk.


Randy let out a tired sigh. He had been standing in the middle of the store for almost an hour holding up bags filled with clothes and other things.

"How much longer are you gonna take?" asked Randy

"Stop whining already. We only have one more store to go and trust me you'll like it." said Heidi as she put back a black t-shirt.

Randy had been in many situations but none required as much patience as this one. Randy was helping Heidi shop for all the materials that she needed for the next year. And by that it meant shopping for clothes.

You may ask how Randy ended up being the one carrying the bags of three different stores. Well, it turns out that Randy had asked Howard to do him a solid by purchasing a book that he needed for class, and after a short negotiation Howard accepted in exchange for 10 solids. At first being reluctant to accept Howard's terms, Randy submitted to the terms as his grade in the class needed improvement.

So there he was, paying up the debt by taking over Howard's place. At first things didn't seem so bad with Randy having to stand around and give his opinion on some articles and so on. But three stores later and time moving at a snail's pace things were getting horrible for the Noresville ninja.

"This way Randy, only one more store and you're a free man." said Heidi teasingly as she swayed her hips as she walked.

Randy almost tripped as his face was covered in red. He hated to admit it but Heidi was smoking hot, a tease that misspoke his name, but a smoking babe none the less. She had easily one of the biggest breasts that he'd ever seen and hips that could only be used to hypnotize anyone that watched her for too long. That along with her creamy white skin, long red mane, and seductively smart and some times predatory glances made her a goddess that few could ever aspire to be with.

Randy shook himself to keep his mind from thinking things and continued to walk until they arrived at the store.

"Here we are Randy, you can open your eyes." said Heidi getting Randy's attention.

Randy turned to see the store they had arrived to and gasped in shock. He was in front of the one store a hormonal teenager with any self respect would love to go in, but didn't because he didn't want to be labeled a perv. This store was called 'To the Bed to the Beach'. The number one stop for women of all ages to buy underwear lingerie and swim suits for any occasion.

"You comin' or what?" asked Heidi

"You sure I should 'cuz I really don't think-" began Randy before Heidi pulled him by the shirt into the store.

"Don't be a baby, come on." said Heidi.

Randy walked side by side Heidi as they passed all sorts of clothing garments. Ranging from one piece swim suit to two piece bikinis to all sorts of panties and bras. Randy's face changed through several shades of red as Heidi grabbed different bikinis and pieces of underwear in different colors. Randy continued to follow Heidi until they turned to the fitting rooms and walked down to find an empty one.

"Ok, stay here and tell me what you think." said Heidi

"What? No you figure it out yourself, I'll be outside." said Randy

"Do really want to be looked at as a creep in an intimate women's wear store?" asked Heidi putting the back of her hand on her cheek.

Randy's eyes shot open upon that realization and turned back to sit on a nearby chair.

"Alright you win, but this doesn't mean that I like it." said Randy

"Trust me, you will." said Heidi caressing Randy's cheek in a seductive manner.

Heidi entered the fitting room after giving Randy a flirty wink. As soon as his face turned to its latest shade of red Randy pulled up his hood to cover his face.

Inside the fitting room Heidi began to take off her shirt and skirt with relative ease leaving only her black bra and panties. Her double D breasts bounced slightly as Heidi held up the first piece of clothing that she was looking forward to trying on. A smile appeared across her face as she looked over her new piece.

"Get ready Randy, I'm gonna make you turn every shade of red before this day is over." thought Heidi to herself

Randy waited outside patiently for whatever Heidi had in stored for him. Just then the door opened up with Heidi stepping out with bare feet and swimsuit.

"Alright, tell me what you think." said Heidi as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Randy looked up and was astonished at what he was gazing upon. Heidi stood before him wearing nothing but a one piece blue swimsuit. It had a v shaped opening decorated with what looked to be flowers and gave a good peak at what lied underneath. Heidi filled it up very well as it almost looked like a second skin draped over her. She gave him a flirtatious wink before bending down and giving Randy a good look at her window.

"I'll take that silence as, you love it. But I'm not sure, my girls feel a bit constrain." said Heidi pressing her hands on her chest.

Randy was about to burst a vein with how close he was to Heidi's large and tender. Drool was coming out from his mouth as his brain but then something that sent Randy into overdrive. Heidi's face got closer to Randy's and left him a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Just wait for the next one." said Heidi as she went inside the fitting room once more swinging her hips.

Randy let out a breath that he didn't know was holding and began inhaling as if he had run up two mountains.

"She's going to kill me, and what was with that kiss?" asked Randy as he heard the door opening again.

Heidi stood leaning on the side of the door wearing a two piece pink bikini. The bikini had drawn in stars on top of both her nipples and her lower belly. Similarly to how the previous swim suit looked like a secondary skin on Heidi's body this one did the same. However, unlike last time Heidi just stood there looking at Randy like a predator would their prey.

"Do you like it?" asked Heidi seductively glaring.

"Yeah, I think it looks good on you." stuttered Randy while looking away.

"Hm, I'm not entirely sold on it. I mean I like the simplicity of it and how it still leaves things to the imagination. The air does help my girls but I think I'll think about it." said Heidi as she turned around to untie her top.

Without turning she closed the door, leaving Randy to struggle against his ever rising erection. Randy's jeans began to get tighter and tighter as his imagination ran ramped with images of whatever Heidi might bring out next.

"Ok, I'm ready." said Heidi as the door opened.

Once the door opened, Randy saw that Heidi was not in sight. Confused Randy waited, until Heidi showed her head from the side of the door.

"Well?" asked Heidi

Randy looked around expecting her to step outside, but she didn't. Heidi then showed off her naked arm as she began to signal him to come inside. Randy hesitantly followed her instructions and went inside the fitting room.

"Close the door behind you. Be honest, do you think this makes me look good?" asked Heidi

Randy did as she told him and then turned to face her. His eyes widen for the third time in the last hour. Heidi was standing before him wearing lingerie that could only be described as adorable. She was wearing a two piece babydoll white sexy lingerie that made her body resemble that of a painting. And for the very first time in the day, Heidi blushed as she stood before Randy with a smile on her face.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense." said Heidi as she moved her hair behind her ears.

Randy didn't respond, he merely stepped up to the adorably hot woman and shared a passionate kiss. Both of the young adults embraced one another and began caressing each other with their arms. Heidi began to take off Randy's clothes as they kept wrestling with their tongues without a clear winner in sight. First came down Randy's hoodie, then his shirt and then followed by Randy's pants. The two young adults separated for a brief moment to get some of the oxygen back into their lungs and gaze dreamingly into each other's eyes and laugh.

"Someone looks to be quite eager to meet me." said Heidi playfully as she caressed Randy's body.

"Your teasing has been a very good arousal." said Randy in his own flirtatious manner.

Heidi giggled as she lowered herself to Randy's manhood. Heidi licked her lips as she removed Randy's boxers. Randy's manhood sprung up and Heidi began to stroke it slowly at first but then picking up speed as she slowly began to trail kisses on it.

Randy began to groan and moan as Heidi left kisses on the tip of his erection. Heidi then giggled a little as she took out her large breasts and encased Randy's erection between them. She began to moved her breasts up and down while keeping Randy's erection warm and constantly twitching. Randy was loving the sensation, it felt as if his erection was surrounded by a pair of heavy vanilla scented pillows. He couldn't help but buck into Heidi's embrace.

"I wasn't expecting you to be into these things." said Randy as he allowed Heidi take charge.

"Don't worry, by the time we're done we'll know each other from head to toe." said Heidi in a husky voice as she began to give Randy a hot blowjob.

Heidi went through Randy's erection over and over leaving it completely lubricated. Heidi's eyes started to go to the back of her skull as she could feel the heat from Randy's body continued to expand and spread throughout her mouth and body. Randy then placed both of his hands and began to thrust into Heidi's mouth. Minutes began to pass as fast as seconds, before the two young adults knew it ten minutes had passed.

Heidi couldn't speak with Randy inside her mouth, but if she could she'd be cursing in pleasure. She was loving the taste of Randy's pre-cum, an was looking forward to the real thing.

"Heidi, I'm about to-" said Randy before Heidi clenched his butt cheeks and pushing herself deeper into his pelvis.

Randy came hard into Heidi's throat. Heidi swallowed the load slowly as she savored the salty cream passing through her tongue. Heidi closed her eyes as she slowly pulled away from Randy with an audible pop. Heidi opened her eyes as she let out a breath of satisfaction, she then gave Randy a sultry smile as she stroke him.

"That was tasty." said Heidi

"You were amazing, and so attractive." said Randy as he helped Heidi up.

"Oh we aren't even done." said Heidi as she turned around and bended to show Randy her drenched pussy.

Randy walked up to Heidi from behind and began stroking her pussy with his re-hardened cock.

"Someone's very eager." said Heidi in a hungry tone.

"I'll repay you for all your teasing." replied Randy as he moved her panties out of the way.

Randy slowly began to penetrate her, causing her to moan and gasp. In a second or two Randy had completely penetrated Heidi's warmth and was gripping her meaty behind with great force. As Randy allowed Heidi to get used to his length he felt how she got warmer and much tighter. Randy noticed that Heidi was slightly shaking as she let out a groan.

Randy leaned down on Heidi's back to get a good look at her face. She was red like a tomato and a crooked smile appeared on her face.

"Did you cum just now?" asked Randy

"Sorry, you're pretty big and I haven't had any decent guys worth your salt." said Heidi as she tried to pull herself together.

"Then I'll make you feel special." whispered Randy to Heidi's ear.

Randy pulled back and then thrusted back into Heidi causing her to moan. Randy began to thrust harder and faster into Heidi causing her to moan slightly louder. Every time the two lovers collided it would send rippled through Heidi's body that lead to a great feeling of euphoria.

"Randy...Please hold...a minute...you're so big...OH GAWD!" said Heidi as Randy sped up his thrusts.

The sound of slapping flesh and musty smell of sex spread through the room as Heidi felt how Randy penetrated her core. Randy then leaned on Heidi's back and grasped Heidi's breasts with force causing her to gasp in pleasure. Randy massaged Heidi's breast with great enthusiasm, his fingers sinking into her soft and tender flesh.

"You feel so good Heidi." said Randy as he kissed her neck.

"I...can't so...sensitive." said Heidi between pants and half opened eyes.

Heidi's eyes then grew to the size of dinner plates as Randy pinched Heidi's nipples. Heidi could no longer take the heat that Randy was giving her as she began to waggle and bounce back against Randy's hips. Heidi turned her head to look at Randy and they shared a steamy kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. The two young lovers separated just barely to recuperate some of the oxygen that they required to survive. Amidst that small break Randy's erection began to twitch.

"I love you." said Heidi between pants.

After hearing those words, Randy's hips went into overdrive as they drove deeper into Heidi. Heidi was suddenly filled with a great amount of pleasure causing her tongue to fall out and her eyes to roll back. What Heidi was feeling was much like how a pleasant hot rod poked your pleasure points in rapid succession.

Randy could feel his end coming and decided to warn Heidi before the end.

"Heidi, I'm close. What do you want?" asked Randy

"I'm close too...let's do this together. Inside." answered Heidi giving Randy a seductive smile.

The two young lovers let out one final moan of pleasure as they released their own love juices. Both Randy and Heidi collapsed on the floor as they panted in exhaustion. Heidi turned around and kissed Randy's sweaty cheek as he hugged her from behind passionately.

"Thanks for giving me your opinion, next time you'll tell me more about my bikini." said Heidi as she welcomed Randy's sweaty embrace.

"I'll be as honest as possible." said Randy giving Heidi a small loving kiss on the back of the head.


End file.
